


The Season Begins

by theianitor



Series: Magic Formulas [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, M/M, Mentions others, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: October might be cool and crisp, but tension between the houses over the first Quidditch match of the season is sure to heat things up in the Great Hall.





	The Season Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm having way too much fun with this AU. :) (Also, there's the smallest of small nods to one of my idol writers in this. A cookie to the first person who gets it, lol.)

October came, and brought with it undecided and moody weather. The lawns glittered with frost in the mornings and the mid-day sun was still warm enough to draw longing looks from Hogwarts’s students, stuck in the drafty castle with lessons and homework. The shifting temperatures meant a lot of the students were bringing their cloaks and scarves everywhere they went. In the case of the fifth years, who were studying hard for their O.W.Ls, this meant cramming even more things into already overfull book bags. It wasn’t uncommon to hear the sounds of people rubbing their hands together or muttering the hot air-spell to blow on them in class, trying to get frozen fingers to cooperate and hold a quill for just a few more minutes of note-taking. It had also become quite common to suddenly hear cursing or exclamations in the halls when bags already packed to their limits finally split their seams and sent books, parchments, and ink bottles tumbling to the floor.

A far more enjoyable thing about October was the first Quidditch match of the season. Hufflepuff were playing Slytherin, and since Hufflepuff had been very close to winning the cup the previous year there was quite a bit of excitement about the upcoming match. Paul di Resta, a surly-looking sixth-year with broad shoulders, had captained his team so close to victory they had only lost out due to an unfortunate injury and unforeseen bad weather. That was probably why he seemed more determined than ever to win it this year. The Hufflepuff team had been nearly inseparable since the tryouts, going as far as marching through the halls to all their different classes together and eating together at every meal for the last week leading up to the match.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excited talk, and as the Hufflepuff team walked in for breakfast their house table broke out in applause. They were already in their canary yellow Quidditch robes, standing out clearly in the mass of black school robes and cloaks, and the effect was very good. It made them appear rather regal.

The team sat down in the middle of the table to eat and the noise went back to an excited murmur. The enchanted ceiling showed a dazzling blue sky with thin wisps of cloud floating past, meaning there was some wind, but at least the players would have clear sight. Those who had finished eating were moving to sit with friends from other houses, discussing strategies and making bets on the upcoming match. Sebastian Vettel, the Gryffindor seeker, was over at the Ravenclaw table trying to get his boyfriend to take a bet on the match. Kimi, who was one of the Ravenclaw chasers, was having none of it, saying Sebastian would just be upset when he lost.

“So you think Slytherin will take it then?” Sebastian said, trying to goad Kimi in to at least discussing the game with him. He snatched up the last piece of toast before a second year Ravenclaw could get it.

“I didn’t say that,” Kimi said, taking the toast from Sebastian and giving it to the second year boy, who went very pink in the face and nodded his thanks. “I said that the team is looking good and that Fernando has never been faster on the broom.”

“So... you think Hufflepuff will win anyway?” Sebastian tried, sounding a bit annoyed and looking at the piece of toast. The second year looked like he was debating whether it was safer to just hand the toast over, but then finally took a defiant bite.

“Good boy, Valtteri,” Kimi chuckled. Sebastian tried to kick him under the table.

“So, Hufflepuff will win?” he pressed on.

“Their beaters are really good and they have been practicing a lot but it might not be enough to win,” Kimi said reasonably. Sebastian appeared to be mulling his words over.

“Is Fernando faster than me this year?”

“Fernando will never be faster than you,” Kimi said with a smile, and Sebastian looked very pleased with himself.

 

“Watch it, duckling!”

The call made several people look up. One of the Slytherin players had gotten up from their table and ended up in the way of Brendon Hartley, who had walked right in to him. Brendon was a tall, skinny fourth year boy with a mop of bright blond hair, who happened to be one of the Hufflepuff beaters.

“How are you allowed on a broom if you’re blind, duckling?” the Slytherin boy taunted, and several of the green-clad supporters nearby snickered. A few started making quacking noises.

Brendon, who had quickly apologized and was about to side-step the Slytherin boy, stopped and turned towards him with a smile on his face. Despite being younger, he was already taller than half of the Slytherin team.

“Do you honestly think it’s gonna make me worried that you can’t tell a badger from a duck?” he said, looking down at the Slytherin who clenched his fists, ready to retort.

“Hey, Hamilton!” di Resta called from his seat. The Slytherin captain, Lewis Hamilton, looked up. “D’you mind keeping it on the pitch?”

Hamilton, who was a good player but only in fifth year, did not say anything snarky back but nodded to his player to go sit back down . The Slytherin in front of Brendon looked from his captain and back to the smiling beater, still looking like he wanted to say something.

“You heard the boss,” Brendon said, “go sit down. If you can tell the difference between your broom and any other old log, we’ll settle this in the air.”

Several people ooh-ed. The Slytherin boy gritted his teeth but didn’t move, looking furious. Brendon looked at him like he was only mildly interesting.

“You’d better get out of my face now,” he finally said.

“Oh really?” the Slytherin shot back.

“Yes, really.”

“And why’s that, Fartley?”

Brendon shook his head a little with the same politely interested smile as before, as if the insult was a poor attempt that didn’t bother him in the slightest. The people closest to them were all staring.

“Daniel,” Brendon said coolly, addressing his fellow beater Daniel Ricciardo, who was still sitting at the table and eating like he had heard none of the conversation, “why does this little fella need to get out of my face right now?”

It was well-known that Brendon and Daniel were friends, and they had both been picked for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team back in their second year. While the rest of the team might spend a lot of their time together, Brendon and Daniel were practically inseparable, and in the air they almost seemed to be able to read each other’s minds.

Now Daniel bounced up from his seat as if it had been spring-loaded. He stood up straight, his spoon clattering down on his plate and drawing the attention of yet more people. Making a salute with his right hand raised to his head and he spoke in a loud, clear voice straight out into the room.

“Because badgers do not give a f-“

“Ricciardo!” A shout sounded from the staff table, making a lot of the students startle and causing Daniel to swivel around to look at the person who had shouted. He seemingly couldn’t stop himself from continuing to speak however.

“–fig sorry sir!” Daniel said, just as loudly as before but changing the word he’d been intending to say at break-neck speed.

Up at the staff table the head of Hufflepuff house, Professor Horner, was still standing up but didn’t say anything more, looking thoroughly unimpressed. A few of the other teachers had looked over too; Madam Rinne, the Astronomy witch, was looking down at Brendon and the Slytherin boy. On her right, Professors Lauda and Hunt were both sneaking glances at Professor Horner and looking quite amused. Daniel quickly sat down, staring determinedly at his plate of porridge, trying not to smile. For a second everything was silent, because every single person in the Great Hall was struggling to not be the first to burst out laughing.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun as per usual! :)  
> Thank you for the read! <3


End file.
